Caught on Camera
by Mystique84
Summary: Charles is not very happy with Logan and Ororo, and shows them security tapes of them giving a bad example. Well, half the X-men team want to know what's up, but after they do, they wish they didn't. Cute and funny Loro


**Caught on tape**

_Logan, Ororo, I need to speak to you immediately._

This was the message Charles Xavier, principal and fonder of Xavier's school of gifted youngsters, also known as the institute, thought to Ororo Munroe aka Storm and Logan aka Wolverine, both of which were controlling the Danger room at the time.

They both looked at each other in confusion before Logan looked at the younger students who were trying to dodge lasers and traps to the other side of the room, deciding that giving them a break would mean, well, a break, he turned to the technician who was taking a break.

"Okay, we'll be back in a moment" he said to Forge ripping the magazine from his hands "Watch them" he commanded then he opened the door and walked out of the room, followed by the African goddess.

They walked in complete silence to Xavier's office, paying no attention of what was going on around them, and just thinking what on earth that their boss would want with just them and not the other teachers or X men. Walking past the living room, various students were watching them, knowing that something must be up for them to both leave the Danger room session half way through, some weren't bothered and went on with their activates. One of the older students turned to his psychic girlfriend "What's up with them?" he asked her.

Jean paused and closed her eyes and concentrated, "The professor needs to speak with them. And boy, is he mad" she said.

This caught the attention of Kitty who was playing cards with Rogue's love/hate interest, Remy LeBeau. She slammed her cards down and turned to Jean, eager for more gossip. "What about? They never do, like, anything wrong. They're usually the one's that tell us what to, like, not to do"

This caught the attention of a few others (Rogue and Remy paid special attention to this, Rogue was finally able to control her powers at times, and when she could, she liked to spend those moments trying to get as close to Remy as possible), Logan was still barging in on new and old couples and telling them to move on before he sliced up the male in each situation.

So, to hear that Logan was in trouble, was a happy moment for Remy. "Ah ha! I knew monsieur Logan could not go through life, not making a mistake…what did he do?" he asked Jean.

"But what could Ms Munroe do?" Rogue asked

Scott shrugged "She must have known it was happening and never said a thing about it" he guessed.

"Must be thoze danger room zessions that Logan putz uz thru" Kurt laughed, only to be hit by Tabitha by a small bomb. He quickly threw the mini-explosive out the window before it ruined his card tower.

"As if blue boy." She snorted "Storm's must of done something worse than that. You're just being a baby about them 'casue you fall on your face…and by the way, the danger room sessions are getting longer and harder _because _of her. _She's _the one that says it's not long enough."

"What are you doing here by the way?" Scott asked her "aren't you mean to be with the others?"

"I felt sick" she said, she then a very obvious fake cough.

The group paused as they tried to think what was up with their teachers "Ah don't know about you lot" Rogue started "but ah wanna find out" she then got out of her chair.

"What, I got a better idea" Jean said, they all turned to her and looked at her in confusion. She then walked over to the TV and with her power she started to play with the cords "A couple of weeks ago, when the younger kids broke the TV, Forge had to fix it, and knowing Forge he added a few extras."

"Like, so?" kitty said

"So, I was able to access some of the security camera footage. One of the rooms was the professor's study" she said, and with that, the screen showed the professor talking to Ororo and Logan, both of them looking solemn. "and Val-ah!" Jean said. She went to sit down again and turned the volume up to hear the end of the conversation.

The whole room was quiet as Charles Xavier was talking to the teachers "- I agree that you two are free to do what you please. But you should be more careful. I unfortunately got everything on camera and I would like to point out that what you two are doing is highly inappropriate around the younger students"

"Professor, I swear I didn't know about the camera" Logan said, half apologetic, half mad as hell about being caught.

"Camera_s" _Xavier corrected

"Soon it with be just _camera_" Logan suggested.

"Enough Logan, I know that you two wish to not see this and for me to forget the whole ordeal, but I need you two to see that with the younger children in the house, and the older children around, you have to set an example. And I am so sorry to say this but Jean and Scott are better role models in this area then you two are"

Back in the living room, Scott sighed "Must be about teaching the students. I know that Logan swears a whole lot sometimes"

"What about Ms Munroe?" Kitty asked

"Um, well…yeah I got nothing for her" Scott sighed and was quiet again. On the security camera the professor turned to his large computer, pulling up a file stating 'Munro and Logan', the students watching in all leaned forward, wondering what on earth it could be. On computer enlarged this and came up with a scene of the main entrance, the date stating it was a couple of days before the students were due to come back with Hank from a field trip.

Meaning that no one was home.

To the side of the screen Ororo's eyes widened while Logan was determined to look at his shoes "Oh lord" Ororo said, covering her face.

On the screen Logan was walking down the hall of bedrooms, holding a small bag in hand and slinging it over his shoulder with Ororo following him down the hall. "You can't just up and leave again" she said

"Watch me" he grunted,

"Well, why are you leaving this time?" Ororo questioned "Sabertooth, Weapon X, the fact you can't commit to anything for longer than a year?" she spat out the last suggestion.

They kept walking, Logan on one determined path while Ororo was trying to get him to look at her "You don't know why"

"You need to be here Logan! You are a great teacher"

"No I'm a great babysitter. Jean's a great teacher, I'm just here to till there was better. Now there is" he said, turning on Ororo.

The white haired woman still kept walking, making him walk back but he did not look fearful "You got it all wrong Logan, these kids like you. They always talk about you, and I'm pretty sure that Rogue would be lost without you"

"She's fine….she's got Gambit" he said, the hurt showing on his face, he turned around and kept walking "I only get in her way now"

"But she needs someone like that" Storm said, running in front of Logan and making him stop once more "She loves you like a father Logan. get that thru your thick skull. You know the only family she has is Kurt and Mystique. And although she loves Kurt like her real brother she has no real parent. She really needs a parent, she needs you Logan"

Rogue looked shocked at this, "Its true" she muttered mostly to herself

The on screen Logan moved past Storm and continued walking "Doesn't look it anymore 'ro, you'd be a parent to her anyway. I need to more on, I've been here to long"

"But I need you" Ororo said mostly to herself, everyone watching the TV gasped at this, the on screen Logan stopped and slowly turned around "Look Logan, no matter what you say. People need you, and you need people" Storm concluded.

They both paused, just looking at each other, waiting. "Fine, I'll stay" Logan finally said, dumping his bag on the ground.

"Okay then" Ororo said, and started to walk to her own room, which happened to be the room that Logan was standing next to "Thanks" she whispered as she passed.

"Why me?" he asked, as she opened her door.

Ororo leant towards her door, holding her forehead against it and sighed "Apocalypse" she said simply. They stayed still a moment longer before Storm inhaled deeply "You're the only one who would get this. I talk to him, but it's not enough."

"What about the Professor? Magneto? Mystique?" he questioned, stepping closer to her, yet she didn't turn "They went thru the exact same thing Ororo."

"I agree they did. I already talk to the Professor, Magneto is on the wrong side and Mystique…well you know that story. I can't tell you that just talking to Charles makes everything better Logan, it's not enough." she said, she turned on him and glared, her voice dangerous "You think just because I talk to someone it makes it better? I get scared too Logan! I have problems." She calmed down, however was close to tears "But-but when I look at you, and I see how you got over Weapon X, it shows me that I can get over this too"

Ororo inhaled deeply and glared at him again, but the tears running down her cheek made her look defeated "So if you want to run, just go. I can't look at a man if his way to deal with things is to run from them"

She opened the door to her room but before she could enter Logan grabbed her hand, she turned her head to look at him, her cheeks sparkling. He then pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly.

The students watching either gagged in horror, or sighed. Kitty and Jean sighed, looking happy that their teacher finally found love, but Tabitha and Rogue gagged, seeing as they weren't really into that, and it was their teacher who was getting kissed. The boys looked away from this show of affection except Remy. His girlfriend looked at him "What the hell are yu so happy about?" she asked

"I'm French _chère_, the love flows thru me"

"You knew about this already" she guessed

"It wasn't very fun. For him at least. Remy found it _désopilant_!" he said, leaning back. **(AN hilarious) **

The on screen couple was kissing sweetly, Ororo cheeks still shiny from tears, before Logan broke it off. "I'd better go unpack" he said, letting go of Storm's hand, he smiled though, for once. But she stopped him by grabbing his face and kissing him again. More energy and passion in this than the last. Not long Ororo started backing up, opening her door and leading Logan in with her while taking off his jacket. Never breaking contact with his lips. Logan slammed the door shut behind them.

"Oh my god, my eyes. I like the kiss, it was like, cute. But that last bit..oh my god!" Kitty said, covering her eyes. But between a gap in her fingers, she still watched.

The professor paused the tape as Ororo looked in horror at what she was caught doing, while Logan was intent on looking anywhere but the screen, Charles or the woman he just kissed on screen with then went into a locked room with. "Oh my goddess" Ororo gasped "I never knew people were watching. But I assure you it was just the one time" she said, shaking her hands.

The Professor sighed and wiped his brow. "Ororo, you know very well that isn't true. After the students returned, you two, well to put it politely, got worse" he pressed enter on the computer and the screen continued to play.

On screen the whole household was seated at dinner. The students were talking to their respected others, or friends and it was very sweet to see Logan and Ororo were sitting next to each other, just talking but it was obvious that there was something going on, the way he smiled at her, the way she held herself closer to him.

"AW!" Kitty sighed "They like each other. See he's happy now! And she's less, like, you know, depressed"

Charles fast forwarded the scene till Storm and the Wolverine were the last ones in the room, cleaning up. "It's okay, we got it, you guys had a long day" Ororo said to Jean.

"I remember that! It was really late, and everyone was tired so they just left everything out. I wanted to help out but I was practically falling over" Jean cried out, pointing to the screen.

"About last night" Ororo started

"Yeah" Logan said, looking away from Storm

"Well, I believe we should, move on from it" Logan stopped collecting plates and turned around, looking at Ororo, she looked down at her feet and looked depressed "It's just, well, we would benefit if we did not continue this, this, this?"

Logan sighed and walked over to Ororo, yet she was still determined not to look at him "Is that what you want 'ro? Or do you think this is best for the team" she didn't say a word "you've looked happier today then you have in months. And I for one don't want to see you being that person as long as I can help it"

"So what is this we have Logan? Is it just sex?" she glowered "Because really Logan, if that's it. Then I don't want it"

"That's not it Ororo, you're more to me than just sex. You've been my college, my friend, now I'm not so sure. But I know that if we go back to being just friends, I will never get over it" Ororo's eyes softened.

Back in the living room all the girls sighed, as both teachers half told of their loves for each other. "That is so super sweet" Kitty sighed, but covered her mouth when Logan and Ororo dropped the dishes onto the table, Logan cleared a space on the table and picked Ororo up, placed her on the table, then he started to furiously make out with her. "Oh my god!"

His hands were roaming all over her, and the kids watching almost all screamed in disgust. "I do not remember that!" Jean yelled, thankfully Charles stopped the tape before it got any further. As the Logan on screen was just about to hike the on screen's Ororo's skirt up.

"I am sorry to say, that is not the worst of it. But I do not wish to play that scene again" he pressed play, but thankfully the scene just changed to a whole bunch of scenes of Ororo getting to close for comfort…for anyone.

"Night Ms Muroe" on screen Kitty said. Ororo was tending to the library plants while Logan was reading a book, it was late night and Kitty walked off, walking thru the door while reading a book she couldn't put down. The second her pony tail was out the door Ororo jumped on Logan and started to kiss him, her hands moving slowly down-until the door started to move. She quickly jumped off him and rolled over to the other side of the sofa, picking up a book and pretending to read.

Rogue walked in, followed by Remy. "_Chère _we are meant to be" Remy said, trying to grab her hand. Rogue pulled it out of his grip and then walked over to the side table, picked up a book and walked back out, but was stopped by walking right into Remy. "We must stop running into each 'ther like this" he smiled

"Logan, could you tell this swamp rat that I will kill him next time he tries to grab my hand" Rogue said, snatching her hand away from Gambit, not looking at Logan at all, but glaring at Remy. If she had looked at Logan at all during the whole time she was in the room, she would have noticed that Logan looked a bit dazed, most likely the almost quickie on the couch he was about to get.

However he quickly got himself together. "You heard her Gambit, leave her alone if you know what's good for you" Rogue just smirked at Remy and walked out. Remy just smiled at Logan. "What are you smiling at?" Logan asked

"Nothing, nothing" he laughed

"Good" Logan grunted "now if I find you anywhere near Rogue I swear I will send you right back to Magneto in pieces…cheaper that way"

Remy just smiled, but before he shut the door he smiled at Logan "That's a _bon_ colour for you by the way Monsieur Logan, very, how you say, _natural" _he smirked. Logan looked at him in confusion before turning to Ororo, who had messed up her lipstick and was wiping the corners of her mouth with her pinkie whilst reading. **(great)**

Logan furiously wiped the lipstick from him mouth, watching carefully as Remy left the room, before glaring at Ororo, "You know, if you want a Quickie so bad, you better lock the god damn door"

Ororo slammed the book down and walked over to the door, locking it, then went and straddled Logan "Better?" she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe" he smirked, they then went back to exactly what they were doing before they were interrupted.

The entire living room was giving Remy the same look "You knew" Kitty said "You knew this whole time, and you, like, never told us"

"I respect people's privacy" he said "plus Logan paid me off" he said, rubbing his fingers together.

"I thought you said you stole that necklace?" Rogue asked

"_Preterite, __faire chanter_, what is the difference?" **(Stole, Blackmail)**

On screen, Logan walked down an empty hall, before he was dragged into the broom closet by Ororo, he looked surprised but the way the door shook the second it was closed it looked like he was okay, a short while later they both left, Logan trying to do his pants back up and Ororo trying to fix her hair.

"I did not need to see that" Tabitha said

The next scene showed it was the middle of the day, most of the students were in class with Scott or Jean, Ororo was in the kitchen fixing up something for dinner when Logan came into the room. He walked up behind her and slinked his arms around her stomach, putting his head on her shoulder, while she continued to chop vegetables. "Hi" he said kissing her on the neck, moving from her jaw to her shoulder, moving her shirt out of the way. Ororo's eyes glazed over just a bit but she realized what she was doing, and where they were standing. So gaining back what sanity she had left, she stabbed the knife into the cutting board.

"Oh! He got her mad, he's soooo dead" Kitty commented

Ororo turned around and pushed Logan off her "We can't do this here! It's not sanitary there's food. The fridge is better" she said.

Logan growled and kissed her, lifting her up and slamming her against the fridge.

"Aw gross!" Kurt said, sticking his tongue out "I can never eat in zere again"

"You and me both buddy" Scott said, putting down the sandwich he was about to eat.

The sounds of disgust were shut up by the following scene, it was one they all knew. Again, the whole household was in the dining room eating dinner (Thankfully, it wasn't the one that Ororo was trying to prepare before she was…interrupted) the students in the living room remembered this well as they found it very odd, but they never questioned it.

Everyone was eating chatting, Ororo was sitting next to Logan again, talking to Jean across the table about rearranging the lesson times for the next day. She picked up her wine glass and was drinking from it, laughing at something that Jean just said. Logan was just eating, not saying anything like usual, before he dropped his fork and coughed harshly. Scott looked at him in concern "Are you okay Logan?" he asked

"Yeah" he said, a bit high, he coughed and said gruffly "Nothing at all. Just got bit by something"

While Scott turned to look at Jean in confusion, the security footage view changed to just behind Logan, Ororo whispered sultry into the Wolverine's ear "You will later"

"Stop it" he growled, trying to move away from Storm, it was now obvious that Ororo's hand was in a place that was a bit awkard for Logan, she turned to start talking with Jean again, but her hand was seen to roam a bit further up Logan's inner thigh.

"AH!" Rogue said, covering her eyes "Ah can't watch this. It's too…blah! I gonna be sick!" she said.

"Stop being so melodramatic" Tabitha tossed at her, then she saw something to the side of the screen "Is that was I look like on camera? I am never going to act"

Again, the scene changed, this time of Logan and Ororo in the Danger control room. "Okay students, this is a little harder than normal" she paused, covered the mike and laughed as Logan walked behind her. "Stop that" she laughed. She gave a little cough then went back to talking to the students "This will take all your concentration, your focus is taking down the Senital. You may start now" she pressed a couple of buttons in the control room and the students down in the room all started their practice.

Meanwhile in the control room, while all the students' focus was on the giant robot trying to take them down, no one paid attention to Logan sitting in a chair being abused by lips and hands of the white haired woman.

The whole scene paused there. The screen went blank as Charles turned slowly to the two disgraced teachers, he shook his head at them and told them mentally to look at him. They both did, Ororo tried very hard to be invisible, while Logan just looked Charles straight in the eye. "Not only were you putting the students in danger, you were setting the wrong example for everyone"

"Okay Chuck" Logan said "where did we put students in danger"

"You left them in the danger room for an hour one time" Charles said "usually that would be fine if you were watching them, but as you just say, you were not paying any attention to the children for that entire time!"

"Fine, get your point" Logan said, backing down.

"Not only were you have relations in every possible room of this house, most of the time the students were home!" Charles moved his wheel chair to behind the desk, establishing the principal and the two naughty students who were caught scenario "What if any of the students walked in? What if Jamie walked in? You know he's too young."

"I am so sorry" Ororo said, "we never meant to get caught…ever"

"Well you could have fooled me" Charles said, he sat back in his chair and looked at the time "You better get back to teaching that class" Ororo nodded and walked out quickly "and Ororo"

"Yes?" she questioned

"Don't try anything in my office" he smiled a little bit, but the meaning was there. Ororo blushed fiercely and left the room.

Back in the living room the students were all running around trying to look casual again. "Turn it off!" Jean said, running back to her usual seat next to Scott. Rogue ran past her, turned the television off, and jumped onto the window seat and picked up her head phones and sticking them back into her ears.

Kurt and Tabitha quickly made up their tower of cards again while Remy and Kitty got back the cards they were using before to play with.

Only a moment after everyone looked natural again Storm walked past. Head held high, but all the students knew any mention of any room in the house and locked doors right now would make her blush like crazy, probably remembering a tender scene between her and the Wolverine.

As she walked by, a second later said Wolverine walked past, muttering darkly about 'Chuck spying on people'. When he walked past the room he knew something was up, "What are you all doing"

"What are you talking about Logan?" Kitty asked, looking at him, feigning innocence. "Jeez, like, take a chill pill" Logan growled at her before glaring at Remy, who just smiled at him, then tapping the side of his nose, reminded Logan if he tried anything he would tell everyone about his little secret.

Logan growled again and walked off, unaware that half the student body knew his secret.

The second he was down the hall, the collection of students gathered around the table once more, ready to discuss the thing they had just seen. "Oh my god" Kitty gasped "Oh my god" she said again in wonderment in what she just saw "OH MY GOD" she said in disgust "I'm just saying, I am like, so happy, I decided to never go into a locked room"

"What are you talking about?" Rogue growled "I lock the room all the time and you just walk right in"

"Yeah, but I check first. I never, ever check a room that's locked if I know an adult is in there and they aren't in trouble. If Logan or Ms Munroe locks the door, it's for a reason, and I respect that" Kitty said, Rogue imitated her behind her back "plus, I never found a locked door. As you could tell on the tapes they _do it_ late at night or when I'm not home"

Kurt figured out something "Hey, they are zmart people. I vould never try anything if I knew you vere home Kitty…no ovesce?" he said, teleporting away as Kitty threw her tow dinosaur at him. Instead hitting Tabitha, she then chucked it back at Kitty.

"Well actually" Jean started "This explains quite a lot"

"Okay, I'll give" Rogue said after a minute "How does this explain anything"

"It's obvious really. The weather has been going haywire ever since we got back. I mean come on, it's nice and sunny one moment, then the next it's windy? It's stops raining at random moments, lightning and thunder in the middle of the day?'"

"This proves I'm right!" Remy said

"About vhat?" Kurt

"That Mademoiselle Storm likes to make noise when she is having_rapport__" __**(**_**Sex)**

Rogue then slapped him, while Kitty looked her in confusion "What did he say?" she asked

"Remy has a very dirty mouth, I'll leave it at that" Rogue said.

Remy gripped her chin, and looked deep into her eyes "Ah, but _chère_, I thought you liked my dirty mouth"

"Ya foul!" Rogue cried, sliding away from Remy.

"Guys, shut up, we have more important matters to talk about then if Remy knows any proper French words." Scott said, glaring at Remy, who muttered profanities in French under his breath

"I don't know" Tabitha said, leaning closer to Remy and smiling "I'd like to know some more" Rogue glared at him and started to take off her glove, since it was one of her days her absorbing skills were very high. "I was joking, god" Tabitha said, backing down.

Scott sighed "I don't think we should say anything till they're ready" the group nodded however Kitty just looked upset, a new piece of gossip and she couldn't breathe a word about it "Okay then, I suggest we all get ready for our session in the danger room now"

They all got up, grumbling about Scott being a teacher now, but still trained with the high school X-men. They walked down the hall and took the elevator down to the Danger room, but as soon as they got out of the elevator they came across and interesting sight.

Logan was holding Storm against the wall, one of her legs around his waist, both her hands in his hair while his hands were up her shirt.

"Ms Munroe! Logan! Come on!" Jean cried out as both teachers broke apart, trying to regain dignity by straightening hair (Logan) or buttoning up shirts (Ororo)

"OH MY GOD!"

"That is wrong on so many levels"

BAMF! "I am zo outta here" BAMF

"Getting any ideas _chère?"_

"Ah I don't know why I put up with you!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah! You go girl"

"Would everyone shut up!" Logan yelled, shoving Ororo behind him while she tried in vain to fix her hair. The small group were all quiet at once.

"You started it" Tabitha muttered

"Shut up Boom Boom" Kitty said out of the corner of her mouth.

Logan looked madder than usually, some of the students guessed that he was mad because they interrupted him yet again "Fine you know now, but I just have to say, if one of you tries to talk about it, or write about it, or mime it I will personally make you into a kabob. And if you try to talk to me about this, what would you rather 4 hours in the danger room, or 2 hours in the danger room alone. Your choice." He growled "Now go get ready" he said, dismissing them walking back to the control room to tell Forge to call of the segment.

The surprised students all turned to Storm, who finally fixed up her outfit, "Well, go on" she said, pointing to the changing rooms.

As soon as Ororo walked away (mortified) the students started to walk in the opposite direction. "OH MY GOD!" Kitty cried again

Back in the control room Logan stood looking out at the students who actually went through the whole segment without wrecking the room too much, Ororo came up behind him and stood looking out too. "Well" she said

"Yeah" he said back

"That was very awkward"

"Just be glad they don't the other times. I'm pretty sure they would never want to get on the Jet again" Logan said, laughing a little at the end, this caused Ororo to smile.

_They don't know about that one _Charles told them mentally _but they know half of the other times. Coincidentally, don't mention the about serving anyone in the kitchen for at least a week._

"Oh my, How did they know that?" Ororo said, clinging onto the chair to steady herself.

_Forge and Jean fixed the television last week and let me just say that Forge added a couple more channels._

Logan turned on Forge, who knew he was in trouble "Ummmm….I'm sorry?" he guessed. Logan shook his head and cracked his knuckles "Okay then…bye!"

Outside the changing room, the team walked out chatting about what they would do now while the students in the danger room finally got out, seeing the older students Jamie asked "So, anything happen? You guys all look, I don't know, a little shocked"suddenly Forge came running past as fast as he could followed by Logan, while Ororo yelled over the loud speaker in the control room for Logan to leave the students alone .

"Nah" Ray said, walking into the changing rooms. "Same old"

**Please Review, i was thinking of making a follow up of this story, or making an M rated story.**

**SO review and tell me which one you want, or just tell me to write more couple stories.**

**Next up Rogue and Gambit!**


End file.
